Zmiany w Biblli Zrewidowanej Wersji Standardowej
Przekład ten jest zwiedzeniem złego , oparty na rzekomym Manuskrypcie Synajskim , oraz prac fałszerzy i Katolickich Agentów infiltrujacych Protestantów - Wescota i Hortha , będącymi okultysami . thumb|left|Revise Standard VerionPrzekład Revised Standard Veriosn , jawnie przyznaje , co jest napisane w nim samym na okładce , że jest przekładem Ekumenicznym do studiowania . Przekład został utwierdzony na fałszerstwach mających zniszczyć wiarygodność Biblii oraz przektałcić jej doktryny tak , aby był dopasowane do katolicyzmu , pozbywając się Wersetów z Tekstu Przyjętego . Przekład ten dostał oficjalne poparcie ze strony Kościoła Rzymsko Katolickiego . Bruce M. Metzger osobiście pojechał do Watykanu i podczas prywatnej augiencji , podarował jej emgzlentlarz Papieżowi Janowi Pawłowi II . Mecker współpracował z Jezuitą Carlo Martini w komitecie wydawniczym nowego Greckiego Testamętu , a potem z innym Jezuitą George MacRae w komitedzie wydawniczym New Revise Standard Verision . Mecker udał się również wcześniej do Watykanu , by odbyć spotkanie z Papieżem Janem Paweł VI w roku 1973 . Przy tej okazji on i kilku innych , podarowali Papieżowi egzemtlarz " Revised Standard Version Comon Biblie " . Bruce Metzger napisał że : " Papież przyjoł ten egzemtlarz jako znaczący krok w pogłębianiu ekumenicznych relacji współpracy między Kościołami . " - " English Translations of the Bible , Today and Tomorrow " , Bruce M. Metzger Common Biblie została później określona przez Protestanta Doktora Jana Paislyego jako Biblia antychrysta w Broszure na jej temat wydanej przez Paislyego " Biblia Antychryta " w 1973 roku . " Metzgerowi chodziło o promowanie Ekumenizmu , przynajmniej między Katolikami , Protestantami i Greckim Prawosławiem . Tak to był zdecydowanie jego cel , nie robił z tego żadnej tajemnicy , chciał stworzyć zunifikowaną , międzywyznaniową Biblię , którą mógłby używać każdy . Oto mu chodziło , mimo że jego zdaniem , księga Jonasza jest baśnią , a księge Izajasza pisało dwóch lub trzech różnych ludzi . Metzger nie wierzył nawet że Paweł napisał oba listy do Tymoteusza i List do Tytusa . I ten gość tłumaczy Biblie nie wierząc w jej natchnienie , a jego celem jest stworzenie czegoś co było by do przyjęcia dla wszystkich większych denominacji - Protestantów , Babtystów , Katolików i Prawosławnych . " - Doktor Ronald Cook Bruce M. Metzger zdobył tak dużą popularność , że po jego śmierci w 2007 jeden z jego uczniów , John Piper w " Osobistym Chołdzie " , napisał : " U szczytu kariery doktor Metzger był największym autorytetem w dziedzinie krytyki tesktu nowego testamentu w anglojęzycznym świecie . " - " Personal Tribute to Bruce Manning Metzger " , John Piper Doctor James White , obrońca fałszywerstwa Tekstu Krytycznego , zapytany o przyczyny akceptacji zifiltrowanego świata Protestanckiego przez Jezuickich Agentów , tekstu krytycznego , według którego Mojżesz nie jest Autorem przypisywanych mu ksiąg , odpowiedział : "' Taki sam pogląd ma dziś około 80 % Biblistów , tak jest - to nie samowite . Dlatego właśnie nie koniecznie zatrudniamy tych ludzi i ciesze się że byłem w seminarium Fullera , gdzie mogłem o tym mówić . Jesteśmy w mniejszości w środkowisku Biblistów , jeśli wierzymy w Autorstwo Mojżesza - ja tego będę bronił . Powinniśmy stale tego bronić . Ale w tym nie ma nic niezwykłego , to było by nawet szokujące gdyby nasz pogląd dominował obecnie . Niestety jako Konserwatyści oddaliśmy pole Liberałą w dziedzinie Starego Testamentu już dawno temu . I dopiero od niedawna je odzyskujemy . Prawie żaden komentarz wydany przez ostatnie 50 lat , mający jakąś pozycję naukową , choćby w minimalnym stopniu , nie bierzę pod uwagę , alternatywnych teorii na temat autorstwa Mojżesza . Natomiast zdecydowana więkrzość zaczyna od założenia że jeśli istniał ktoś taki jak Mojżesz , to może , miał co kol wiek wspólnego z trzonem nauczania w tych księgach , ale większość dokumętów została napisana , na długo po wydaniu przez zupełnie innych ludzi .' Z'atem poglądy Metzgera są zgodne z szkołą z jekiej się wywodził .'" - Doktor James White Bruce M. Metzger z Papieżem Janem Pawłem II.png|Bruce M. Metzger z Papieżem Janem Pawłem II English Translations of the Bible , Today and Tomorrow , Bruce M. Metzger.JPG|English Translations of the Bible , Today and Tomorrow , Bruce M. Metzger Bruce M. Metzger z Papieżem Pawłem VI.png|Bruce M. Metzger z Papieżem Pawłem VI Jan Paisley.png|Doktor Jan Paisley Comon Biblie , Biblia Antychrysta - Jan Paeisly.png|Comon Biblie , Biblia Antychrysta - Jan Paeisly James White.jpg|Doktor James White Bruce M. Metzger.JPG|Bruce M. Metzger Jezuita Carlo Martini.png|Jezuita Carlo Martini Jezuita George MacRae.png|Jezuita George MacRae Zmiany Których Dopuścił się przekład Revised Standard Version : Mateusz 5:44 RSV : A ja wam powiadam : Miłujcie nieprzyjaciół waszych i módlcie się za tych którzy was prześladują KJV : Ale ja wam powiadam : Miłujcie nieprzyjaciół waszych , błogosławcie tym którzy was przeklinają , dobrze czyńcie tym którzy was nienawidzą i módlcie się za tymi którzy wam złośliwość wyrządzają i prześladują was Mateusz 18:11 RSV : Zniknoł , został w całości wyrzucony KJV : Przyszedł bowiem syn człowieczy aby zbawić to co zginęło Mateusz 20:16 RSV : Więc ostatni będą pierwszymi a pierwsi ostatnimi KJV : Tak ostatni będą pierwszymi , a pierwsi ostatnimi , gdyż wielu jest wezwanych ale mało wybranych Mateusz 25:13 RSV : Baczcie gdyż nie znacie ani dnia ani godziny KJV : Baczcie gdyż nie znacie ani dnia ani godziny kiedy przyjdzie syn człowieczy Marek 2:17 RSV : Nie przyszedłem wzywać sprawiedliwych , lecz grzeszników KJV : Nie przyszedłem wzywać sprawiedliwych , ale grzesznych do pokuty Marek 6:11 RSV : A wtórym kol wiek miejscu was nie przyjmą albo was nie wysłuchają , wychodząc strząśnijcie pył z waszych stóp na świadectwo przeciwko nim KJV : A którzy kol wiek by was nie przyjęli lub niewysłuchani , wyszedłszy stamtąd otrząśnijcie proch z nóg waszych na świadectwo im . Zaprawdę powiadam wam , lżej będzie Sodomie i Gomorze w dzień sądny niż miastu temu . Marek 10:21 RSV : I przyjdź , podążaj za mną KJV : Przyjdź , weź krzyż i podążaj za mną Marek 10:24 RSV : Dzieci , jak ciężko jest wejść do królestwa Bożego ! KJV : Dzieci , jak trudno jest wejść tym którzy pokładają zaufanie w bogactwach wejść do królestwa Bożego ! Łukasz 2:14 RSV : Chwała Bogu na wysokościach , a na ziemi pokój ludziom w których ma upodobanie KJV : Chwała na wysokościach Bogu a na ziemi pokój , w ludziach dobre upodobanie Łukasz 4:4 RSV : I odpowiedział mu Jezus " Napisano , Nie samym chlebem żyje człowiek " KJV : I Jezus odpowiedział mu mówiąc " Napisano , iż nie samym chlebem żyć będzie człowiek , ale każdym słowem bożym " Łukasz 22:43 , 44 RSV : Zniknęły , cały tekst został wyrzucony KJV : I ukazał mu się anioł z nieba posilający go , Ale cierpiąc katusze gorliwie modlił się a pot jego jako krople krwi ściekające na ziemie 1 Koryntian 10:28 RSV : A gdyby ktoś powiedział wam " to było złożone na ofiarę " , nie jedzcie tego ze względu na tego który was ostrzegł i z uwagi na sumienie . KJV : A gdyby wam ktoś powiedział " to jest złożone w ofierze bałwaną " , nie jedzcie ze względu na tego który to oznajmił i ze względu na sumienie , albowiem pańska jest ziemia i wszystko co ją napełnia . Apokalipsa 14:5 RSV : A w ustach ich kłamstwa nie znalezione , są niesplamieni . KJV : A w ustach ich nie znalazła się zdrada , albowiem są bez winy przed tronem bożym . Objawienie 22:14 RSV : Błogosławieni którzy piorą swe szaty ... KJV : Błogosławieni którzy czynia przykazania jego aby mieli prawo do drzewa życia . Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Jezuici Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki